A Birthday to Remember By
by lilstarfire
Summary: Its Starffire's Birthday and the Titans have something special planned for her.Involves songs by lilflip ,ciara,Jkwon.not very kool but pretty good! R&R


Bumble Bee  
My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies Not my goodies!

Verse 1: Cyborg  
I got a sick reputation for handlin broads All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And in my rap Tell valet to bring my 'Lac And I ain't comin back So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barracades, I run right through 'em I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freaky petey love you too.  
Ha Ha You know how I do..

Hook: Bumble Bee  
You may look at me and think that I'm Just a young girl But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.

Chorus: Bumble Bee  
I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mad cause I talk about them.  
Lookin for the goodies Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

Verse 2: Bumble Bee  
Just because you drive a Benz I'm not goin home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm Sexy, independent I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it You think you're slick Tryna hit But I'm not dumb I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it

Chorus: Bumble Bee  
I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mad cause I talk about them.  
Lookin for the goodies Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

Verse 3: Cyborg  
So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue Slow down lil one And you ain't got it all Hey shawty You think you bad but you ain't bad I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it since I came to this planet And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact, Lemme tell it to you one mo' again All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have Bada boom bada bam ba bam!

Verse 4: Bumble Bee  
You're insinuating that I'm hot But these goodies boy are not Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories Just respect the play I'm callin'.

Chorus (2X): Bumble Bee  
I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mad cause I talk about them.  
Lookin for the goodies Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Yeah

Outro: Bumble Bee  
Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh

Intro: Starfire  
Uhhhhhhh Ohh, ohh, ohh, oh baby Ooh baby(baby)

Chorus: Starfire  
Sunshine I can call you my baby boy You can call me your baby girl Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
I can call you my baby boy You can call me your baby girl Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!

Verse 1: Robin  
Look, I know you wanna chill wit a player But all you got to do is keep it real wit a player Just answer your phone whenever I call Cause I'm riding on chrome whenever I ball I like them short and tall but not too thick I just walk in the spot and take my pick And they wanna roll cause they like my style And when I pop my collar I make them smile I need a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets That know how to cook cause a nigga like to eat Spaghetti, shrimp and steak and I'll adore you I'll treat you like milk, I'll do nothing but spoil you

Chorus: Starfire  
Sunshine I can call you my baby boy You can call me your baby girl Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
I can call you my baby boy You can call me your baby girl Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!

Verse 2: Robin  
I know your friends wanna holla cause I got them dollars Push the Maybach Monday, tuesday Impala I switch whips like kicks I'm a balla (I'm a balla)  
And if I get your phone number I'm a call ya (I'm a call ya)  
And we can meet up the next day and chill But I'm always on the road baby girl, that's how I live I got bills to pay, I got moves to make But when my plane touch down, pick me up at 8:00, don't be late

Chorus: Starfire  
Sunshine I can call you my baby boy You can call me your baby girl Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
I can call you my baby boy You can call me your baby girl Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!

Verse 3: Lea  
We don't have to be in love (love)  
We can just be friends!  
I will be right there, beginning to the end!  
I can bring my girls (girls), you can bring your friends (friends)  
We can both have fun, don't want this stuff to end!

Verse 4: Robin  
They say love is pain and pain is love I know ya Momma mad cause you talk to a thug You think you know my type but you ain't got no clue About - what a real nigga like me do I like to stack my bread and flip my chips And I can change ya life if ya get wit Flip I take private jets to Vegas, man It's twenty bread each pick cause I'm major man We can cruise the world in a Bently Azure But don't worry, the chauffer open the door You couldn't ask for more cause we got it all (we got it all)  
Cause you my baby girl right?, right?

Chorus: Starfire  
Sunshine I can call you my baby boy You can call me your baby girl Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
I can call you my baby boy You can call me your baby girl Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!

Outro: Starfire  
We don't have to be in love (love)  
We don't have to be in love (love)

Raven/Starfire  
lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala You and Me! You and Me!

Intro: Beastboy talking over raven/starfire's voice  
I mean, I just need to talk to you right now Yeah,,yeah, where I begin Right, yeah, yeah

Verse 1: Beast Boy  
Sunny day, age 14 When I first saw you, you was lickin a Ice cream Knew you had freak in ya blood from the get go Yo' you showed a nigga some love from the get go Cute too, so you ain't get caught in the image Friends got in I should'nt of tossed out our business So religious, yeah In other words, sorry could'nt explain the way I was feelin'  
Back to the story Member when we used to hit concerts Mainly legit and nories Tryin to get on that was exciting for me And exciting for you that was something to see Plus you had ass and I loved that Back in this I was ya boyfriend I rubbed that Tryin to get on, girl I accheived that Everybody hands out from you I recieved that

Chorus- Raven/Starfire  
Don't need no ice or no Bentley I just wanna have you here wit me I'm their for you, always be true It's just you and me, you and me You don't have to go doubble platinum I'll be their and I'm always goin' back em'  
I'm their for you, always be true It's just you and me you and me

Verse 2: Beast Boy  
I can't promise that So I know just because How you said them words it had to be love Basically it had to be us Against the world not giving 2  
But know soon as shit picked up I start actin different so you switched up I don't blame you, but I blame us Kept shit smooth even when it got rough But, I don't see that no more Got one half our wait hope he sore What the #$ is hopin' for When I can't be the man I used to be no more No time, we don't go out to eat no more Barley home, you don't see me before you sleep no more You love me, and I know you ain't playin Cuz the first week gone, you callin' me sayin'

Chorus: Raven/Starfire  
Don't need no ice or no Bentley I just wanna have you here wit me I'm their for you, always be true It's just you and me, you and me You don't have to go doubble platinum I'll be their and I'm always goin' back em'  
I'm their for you, always be true It's just you and me you and me

Verse 3  
I can't promise that Business got good, but we got bad Money got happy, but we got sad But in the mist we had a daughter Even though we floatin' clear like ocean water Came home 2 bags of findy It was gone that started to offend me Child support hit, that really offend me Puffy was right it's all about the benjy's Bitter now cuz the loves still in me In my boxers on couch, sippin' Remy Thinkin' that she need to be killed like Kennedy Then I listin to I got the remedy After all I still give you what you need, cuz we got a daughter to feed Though you supposed to be here at least you sold me that Why the #$ did I listen when you told me that, stupid

Chorus 2x:Raven/Starfire  
Don't need no ice or no Bentley I just wanna have you here wit me I'm their for you, always be true It's just you and me, you and me You don't have to go doubble platinum I'll be their and I'm always goin' back em'  
I'm their for you, always be true It's just you and me you and me

Ravenlalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala Beast Boy talkin over Raven  
You know, you feal my story Write me or something ya know what I'm sayin Or I'll be in a town near you or, or Your town or whatever ya know Come see me and come tell me that ya know It's been a long time traveling Though you was supposed to be here So uh, ya family can't say I'm wrong 


End file.
